Mercy
by AsH HewLett
Summary: —Cuando ya no hay nada más por el cual mantenerte cuerdo, te descontrolas en un limbo de realidad y fantasía. Excitación y control. Placer y dolor…¿No es así, señor Sniffles?—. Misericordia es algo que él no tenía hasta que ella le da a entender el valor de la misma. [Sniffles x Ari (Ants)] One-Shot.


**MondoMedia Es dueño de Happy Tree Friends y sus personajes. **

**_Bueno, "Ari" es el nombre que se le da a una de las hormigas que aparecen en el capitulo "_** ** _Tongue in Cheek". Para ser más precisa la hija mayor de la familia. Ella junto con su madre y su hermano, se encarga de torturar a Sniffles cuando trata de cazarlos para comérselos._**

* * *

 **Mercy.**

* * *

—Cuando ya no hay nada más por el cual mantenerte cuerdo, te descontrolas en un limbo de realidad y fantasía. Excitación y control. Placer y dolor…¿No es así, señor Sniffles?— Ella pudo ver su pánico al ella recorrer con el filo de su cuchillo la línea firmemente delineada de su mandíbula apretada.

—Estas enferma…—lo escucho escupir, haciéndola reír con ganas con una entonada que demostraba su estado mental.

—Lo estaba señor Sniffles— El hombre lo noto, ese tono respetuoso era mero acto de cinismo por parte de ella. Ni ella ni su hermano, tenían algún respeto hacia la humanidad.—Lo estaba…—Volvió a repetir colocándose a horcadas sobre su cuerpo importándole poco que él desde su posición pueda rozar su entrepierna con la piel de su abdomen descubierto. Su aliento golpe contra su rostro, al momento en que ella se acerco a él para acomodarle bien sus lentes. –Cuando usted hipoteco la casa de mi familia, yo tenía una leve asma que impedía que pueda respirar con normalidad. Aunque…Usted ya lo sabía…¿No es así?— El de ojos azules simplemente pudo arrugar el ceño ante eso, con un leve grado de culpa.— Así como sabía que mi pequeño hermanito tenía un deficiente mental producto de una mal formación en el útero. Que requería tratamientos especiales y no debía exponerse al exterior.—El sentir como una de sus uñas comenzaba a rasgar la piel de su abdomen lo hicieron soltar un gemido involuntario que trato de ahogar en las paredes de su garganta.

—Era mi trabajo…—Trato de decir reprimiendo un jadeo al sentir como esas uñas subían a su cuello para apretarlo con fuerza, hasta el punto de sentir el tibio liquido rojizo comenzar a correr por su cuello hasta la mesa metálica, en donde lo tenía encadenado.

—¡Pudiste darnos un par de días para tener tu mugroso dinero!¡Solo unos dos putos días y lo teníamos!—gruño con furia contra su rostro— ¡Solo dos días y yo tendría a mi hermano y mi madre acá conmigo!...—Cierto grado de culpa cubrió el rostro de él ocasionando que ella frunciera su ceño con fuerza.

Ella acorto la distancia profanando con su lengua sus labios, en un beso que era una mera cuestión de burla hacia él. Hacia el efecto que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo. La había dejado entrar en su vida de una manera tal que en esos momentos se hacía culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Debió haberla reconocido en esa ocasión en la que entro a su oficina con el título de "nueva secretaria". Pero…¿Cómo hacerlo?. Lejos había quedado la imagen de la niña pequeña que lloraba a toda garganta por ser despojada de su casa y lanzada a la calle como un perro. En su lugar, el cuerpo de una voluptuosa mujer cubierta de odio se mostraba en lugar de esa adorable niña de cabello ondulado que acompañaba a su madre en ese momento.

El prestigiado Sniffles, aquel multimillonario, encargado de poseer millones de propiedades en el país. Fue engañado como un niño, por ese par de hermano que tras engatusarlo lo habían atrapado sin que él tenga la posibilidad de escapar.

—Me gusto fingir gritar de placer esas noches que pasamos juntos— Fue un susurro en su oído que lo hirió muchísimo más que esas cadenas que en esos momentos tenían la piel de sus muñecas y sus tobillos al rojo vivo.

Y pensar que él pensaba pedirle matrimonio la semana pasada, antes de que suceda todo aquello. Que iluso había sido.

Donde antes había un rostro angelical que le sonreía con dulzura y amor, ahora se encontraba el rostro de una demente, de mirada brillosa que se relamía los labios ante la mención morbosa de que sus uñas tocaran su sangre. Una mano sobre su pantalón, acariciando por encima de la tela su entrepierna, lo hizo gruñir ante su tacto. Lo seguía encendiendo a pesar de la condición, era una maldita.

Un último beso en sus labios y él supo lo que le esperaba. Bajándose de su abdomen ella recorrió sensualmente una de sus dedos las líneas firmes que se extendían por su torso, hasta decaer sobre su mentón nuevamente y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ahora vas a saber el valor de la misericordia…—Le dijo contra sus labios, manchándolo con ese labial rojizo que cargaba sobre sus labios carnosos.

Dándose media vuelta no sin antes lamerle su mejilla con su lengua húmeda. La figura de un hombre se poso a su lado sonriendo con la misma maldad que ella, observándolo con infinito desprecio por debajo de la visera de su gorra negra. Ari paso su lengua por encima de sus labios, como si fuese un delineador.

—Todo tuyo, hermanito. Recuerda no matarlo, debemos divertirnos con él— Con una demencia que ambos hermanos poseían él hizo relucir ante ellos una manzana repleta de cuchillas de afeitar, ganándose una sonrisa ladeada de la mujer y una expresión de completo espanto por parte del de anteojo.

—No podrás besarlo en un largo tiempo, después de que coma esto— Con voz morbosa, repleta de codicia de sangre, ese sujeto se acerco a él para depositar aquella fruta entre sus labios forzosamente.

—No te preocupes por eso. Este hijo de puta no sabe lo que es la clemencia…

Y con esas palabras, la vio retirarse para dejarlo en la soledad con ese sujeto. Fue un idiota, pero no por caer en esa trampa, sino por caer ante esos ojos oscuramente azabaches que lo enamoraron sin que se diera cuenta. Él sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de su verdugo, la mujer encargada de llevarle la muerte sin piedad.

La misericordia que él nunca le dio a ella y a su familia. Era la que ahora adoraría tener y ellos dos se estaban encargando de hacerle dar cuenta de ello.

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que es una pareja que más que al romance, incita a la tortura. Pero me gusta imaginarme que dentro de ese sadismo puede llegar a haber algo de cariño, por parte de Sniffles claro esta.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, esta cosa rara! jaja xD**


End file.
